Weak Spot
by Dotje90
Summary: Harry never had the courage to ask Ginny out, after he deveated Voldemort he became a Auror and travelled the world. Ginny has become a strong independend young lady. When Harry is back from one of his travels he's determinated to get the woman he desires while Ginny does everything to not fall in love with Harry, again.
1. Chapter 1

Weak Spot

 **A/N. Just a little idea that kept stuck into my head. I just had to write it down so that I can finally get my life back lol. This is my first Harry/Ginny fic. As you can see my grammar isn't that great because I'm from a little country named The Netherlands. So if you want me to continue I would love it if someone would want to be my beta. Sent me a PM.**

 **Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter, if I should continue or just hide under a rock for the rest of my life.**

 **I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Summary: Harry never had the courage to ask Ginny out, after he deveated Voldemort he became a Auror and travelled the world. Ginny has become a strong independend young lady. When Harry is back from one of his travels he's determinated to get the woman he desires while Ginny does everything to not fall in love with Harry, again.

Chapter One – Luna's Party.

'I'm afraid we can't use this, Ginny.' Her boss – Davey Jones, boss of the Daily Profit – shook his head in dismay.

'What? Why not?'

'This is not what the people want to read, Weasley. Nobody is interested in sudden deaths or attacks. This is what people want!' Jones threw the newest edition of gossip magazine Witches on his desk.

Ginny's eyes traveled over the cover. A darkhaired young man with classes, a scar on his forehead and bright green eyes stared at her. Her heart jumped, she averted her eyes but felt her cheeks grow warm.

'Turn the page,' Jones ordered. Ginny did as she was told. On the second page there were pictures of Harry with a red haired woman. They looked like they're having fun. A lot. Ginny underpressed the urge to rip the pages apart.

Ginny looked up. 'Violence is increasing in the South. I can't imagine that people rather read about Harry Potters love life than about the threath that's lurking in every dark corner.'

Jones rolled his eyes. 'Don't be so negative, Ginny. The Dark Lord is dead, the Death Eaters don't stand a chance without him.'

'We can't ignore the increase of violence, Davey,' said Ginny. Her eyes burning. 'We have too warn the people. They deserve to know.'

'Not from me, they don't. People want happiness, they want to read about Potters latest concuor. They deserve some lightness after those dark times. I heard Potter is back. Why don't you try to get a interview out of him? That's what people want.'

Ginny stood up. 'That's not what I want.' Silence filled the air. 'So you're not going to post it?' She waved at her article on his desk.

Jones shook his head.

'Fine! I'll get someone else to post this then.' Ginny grabbed her article, spins around and leaves the room.

'Come back when you have something on Potter!' Jones yelled before she slammed the door shut.

Ginny was still upset when she arrived at the Burrow. She couldn't believe that people are more interested in Harry's love life than in the increasing violence. 'People really need to get their priority's checked,' she muttered.

'Ginny!' Molly Weasley wrapped her arms around her as soon as she walked in the kitchen. 'Hi mum,' Ginny gave her mother een kiss on the cheek while her eyes checked if the room was safe. Only her mom seems to be home. Since she left the Burrow to move into her own appartment in London it had become very quiet at the Burrow. 'Where is everyone?'

'You mean your dad?' The sadness in Molly's voice didn't go unnoticed by Ginny. She found it hard that all her children have found their own place and living their lives. 'Work. Where else would he be?'

'Are you okay, mum?'

'Fine. Want some cake? I made a few.' Molly pulled a cake draped in chocolate out of the oven.

Ginny drooled but she shook her head. 'I can't, mum. I need to get ready for Luna's party.'

'O,' Molly's face cleared. She liked Luna. 'How is she?'

'Good,' Ginny grinned when she thought of her friend. 'I still can't believe that she's engaged to Neville.'

'Why not? He's a good man.'

'Sure. But how many times does it happen that you meet your true love at school?'

'Ron and Hermione did.'

'Yes but it doesn't happen often. That's all I'm saying.' Ginny sat down. Her eyes landed on the latest edition of Witches. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her mom would read that kind of stuff.

'Speaking of love, have you spoken to Jason?'

Ginny stiffened. 'Why? There is not much to talk about, mum. We broke up months ago, that's it.'

'You loved him.'

'Yes and now not anymore.' Ginny opened the magazine on page two. Her eyes fell on the woman in Harry's arms. She had to admit the woman did look pretty.

'Love doesn't just disappear, Ginny, I –' Molly turned, her mouth closed when she saw Ginny looking at the pictures of Harry and his latest relationship. Silently she watched as Ginny moved her finger over the pictures en rested on Harry's face. A dreamy expression on her face.

O no. Not again. Of should she say still? Molly had witnessed upclose how her daughter pined after Harry for six years. Nothing happened, even though their bond grew closer as the years passed by it could be hardly called a friendship.

She was relieved when Harry became a Auror en traveled the world so that her daughter could finally began living. It wasn't Harry's fault but he'd never noticed how much his presence effected her daughter.

Ginny did start living. She got a job as reporter. She had her own collumn, rented a appartment and started dating other men. Good looking men. Molly always thought that her daugther was beautiful and she was happy the world get to see that too when she finally let Harry go.

But the men never stayed for long. Molly couldn't keep up with the men in her daughters life anymore. She just wanted her daughter to be happy.

'Harry's back, you know.'

Ginny looked up, her eyes wide and a faint red blush covered her cheeks. She closed the magazine and shoved it away from her. 'Since when?'

'Yesterday. He came to visit and eat pie!' Molly grinned fondly. 'He looked good.'

Ginny felt her mothers eyes on her and looked away. 'Good. I mean, uh… things are finally going well. He deserves it, after everything that he's been through.'

Molly nodded, noticing how the cheeks of her daughter became even a darker shade of red. 'So, I talked to him about his eh…' She pointed at the Witches magazine. 'He said she's just a friend. He's still single.'

'Great… I mean… That's great.' Ginny looked at the clock, she still had a hour to get ready for Luna's party but she decided it was time to go. 'O, is it that late? I need to go, mum. Thanks for… everything.' She kissed her cheek as goodbye and made her way over to the door.

'Ginny.'

Ginny stopped, her hand on the doorhandle.

'He's Ron's friend. You were once friends.'

'Barely.'

'You can also talk to him, you know?'

'Maybe. I'll think about it. Now I have other things on my head. I need to get ready for Luna's party.'

'Great, Harry said he'll be there too. Maybe you can talk to him there.'

Ginny froze. She turned around. 'He is?'

Molly shrugged. 'He is her friend, Ginny.'

Ginny almost forgotten. Great. Harry Potter is going to the same party as she was. She hasn't spoken to him in … years. Yes, she greeted him if she saw him but further than that? No. She avoided him.

How can she avoid him if he was going to Luna's? Luna's house wasn't that big. She swallowed. 'I need to go, mum. Bye.'

Ginny stared at herself for the hundred time in the mirror, still not happy with her outfit – she was wearing a pink dress. She looked like a candy stick with her bright red hair. She still didn't know what she was thinking when she bought this dress for Luna's party.

Was she drunk? No, she knew the answer. She bought this dress after she broke up with Jason. She wanted something to cheer her up so she bought a pink dress. At the time the dress seemed to be a good idea.

Ginny frowned. Maybe she could cancel? No she couldn't do that to Luna. She was a good friend. Still she couldn't show up in this dress. She would probably faint of shame. Especially if Harry would be there to. Maybe he'll show up with his beautiful friend.

'Damn it, Ginevra, are you a witch or not?' Ginny cursed under her breath, she grabbed her wand and closed her eyes. She imagined the dress she wanted. She waved her wand. She could feel the magic surround her, like a warm bath.

She opened her eyes and gaped at herself. Was that her? She was wearing a tight strapless green dress that hugged her body on all the right places. Her red hair looked like it glowed. She grinned, gaining her selfconfidence. She'll be turning some male heads tonight, that was for sure.

'God, I love magic.'

'Wow, Ginny, you look good,' greeted Luna when she opened the door and saw her friend. Ginny blushed. 'Thank you, Luna, congratulations. I bought a small gift, I know it isn't much but –' She was interupted as Luna began to unwrap her gift.

Her eyes shined bright as she saw what Ginny bought for her. 'Wow, Gin, a Darkness Detector. Thank you. That's somthing I've always wanted.'

Ginny smiled. 'You're welcome. I thought it would come in handy. You know, someday.'

'Well, let's not hope soon since Voldemort is finally destroyed and everything is peaceful again.'

Ginny opened her mouth to say something about her recent discovery's, that not all is as peacefull as it seemed but then she changed her mind. She didn't want to spoil her party. Luna let her in and introduced her to a few guest.

Luna and Neville's house was tiny but it looked lovely and felt warm. Like a home should be. Giny noticed that there were a few changes tough. A huge potrait of Neville and Luna together hang in the living room. The furniture had made place for a bar, bar stools and there was even a band playing in the corner and a dancefloor in the middle of the room. The room was filled with people.

Some Ginny recognized from Hogwarts but most of them she didn't know. She wondered when Luna became so popular.

'They're waiting on a certain guest,' Luna saw Ginny staring at a group young witches. Compared to them Ginny looked underdressed. She started to regret her discion to come to the party. She didn't belong here.

Ginny looked around, searching for Hermione or Ron. She could use someone to talk too now that Luna has disappeared again to greet a new guest. She sighed and ordered a butter beer. She looked at the other guests who seemed to fully enjoy themselves. Ginny felt like she has lived under a rock for months. She didn't know any of them.

Her work had taken all her time lately. Especially with the increasing violence going on. She let her eyes wander around the room. Happy chatter, loud music, dancing. All these people were oblivious for the danger out there.

Everyone thought that now Voldemort was gone they're safe. Ginny knew better. Untill the last Death Eater was captured, nobody was safe. Was she the only one who saw that they're still in danger?

No. Maybe there was just one person who would understand how she felt. And at the screams of the group of woman she could hear he had just arrived.

Harry Potter had just entered the room. He ignored the pretty woman. His green eyes seemed to search for someone. His eyes found hers.

Warmth spread through her body, she felt the heat on haar cheeks rise. She wasn't able to breathe. He litarally took haar breath away.

Harry groaned out in pain, his hands flew to his scar on his forehead. He bit on his tongue to stop from screaming out in pain. He couldn't let Hermione and Ron show that his scar hurt. They would panic.

Just like he panicked a few weeks ago when his scar started up again. Five years went by without pain. He thought it was over. Like everyone else. He picked up his life, tried to restore what Voldemort has destroyed by catching as many Death Eaters as he could. And he was good at it.

That was till his scar acted up again. He was alone. Somewhere in Germany, following a dead trail. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain flow through his scar. He hadn't felt so much pain in years and he fel on his knees. After what felt like hours the pain disappeared.

Harry laid still. His heart racing. His mind panicking. He knew very well wat this meant. The only time his scar hurt, it was directy linked with Voldemort. But this couldn't be a connection with the former Dark Lord. Voldemort is dead. For good.

Harry made sure of that. He managed to get home, took a shower en rest. Waking up as if nothing had happened. He shrugged it of as a one time thing. But in the weeks that followed, it happened more. Especially on moments he'll least espected.

He didn't know what this meant and he didn't want to worry anyone. If Voldemort was somehow still alive, he'll beat him. Again. Alone. Nobody would die this time. He'll make sure of that.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. 'Harry, are you ready?' Hermione's voice.

Harry looked at his sweaty disheveled form. He was in a state of change when he again got overwhelmed by the pain in his scar. 'Almost.' He looked in the mirror.

His reflection stared back at hem. In the years of work as a Auror he'd become broader, gained weight and developed a few muscles. Somethings never changed however; he still wore his glasses, had ravenblack hair and a scar on his head.

'Harry, we really need to go!'

'Yes, I'll be there in a sec.' Harry actually felt nervous about tonight. Tonight he would see her. This time he'll talk to her.

Being in danger and traveling so much as he did had made him realise what really mattered. He'd wasted enough time. From this moment on he'll try to woo Ginny over and make her his forever.

Harry looked at his outfit, not impressed at all. If he wanted to impress Ginny he should do better. He'd heard from Ron about all her ex boyfriends. They had all one thing in common: they're all extremely handsome.

How could he compete with that?

He'd one advantance tough. He'd hoped that there was still something left of Ginny's school chrush for him.

Harry took out his wand and waved his wand over his outfit. Within a blink of his eyes the black boring robes were replaced with dark blue ones. The only problem was the tie. He'd never wear ties. He could fool anyone but Ginny knew him. She grew up with him.

He want her to fall in love with him, not laugh at him.

'Harry!'

'Yes, I'm ready!' With another wave the tie disappeared. With one look in the mirror he finally nodded and opened the door.

Hermione's disapproving glare changed as she took in Harry's outfit. 'You look good.'

'Thank you. Do you think Ginny would like it too?' Harry's palms start to sweat. He'd never been so nervous. He'd rather fight a group of Death Eaters than face his former love - chrush. What if Ginny didn't want him anymore?

What if she thought he was a loser? A fallen hero? Not important anymore because Voldemort was gone. The threath was over.

Hermoine smiled reassuringly. 'Don't worry, she'll love it.'

Ron peeked around the corner. 'Are we ready?'

Harry nodded. 'Let's go.'

As soon as he set a step into Luna's home he was ambushed by a couple of woman. He ignored them tough. He'd only had eyes for one woman. His eyes scanned the room. When he couldn't find her at first he panicked a bit, afraid Ginny wasn't here and he'd dressed up all for nothing.

But then he saw her. She was standing at the bar, dressed in a green strapless dress. Harry almost growled at the beautifull sight in front of him. All he could think was that she belonged to him.

He'd enough of playing around. It was time to settle. To make things right. He should've done that years ago.

She looked up. Their eyes locked. She was breathtaking. Harry's heart jumped to his throath. He couldn't breathe.

A slap on his back awoken him rough too the real world. Ron laughed. 'What's wrong with you, mate? You look –'

Harry pushed him aside and made his way over to Ginny, he igored the protested shout of his friend. He would make it up too Ron later. He just had to talk to her. Hear her voice. Of course through the years they've seen each other as Harry frequently visited the Burrow but they never really talked.

That's about to change.

The bar came near. He waved his wand and a Butterbeer appeared in his outstretched hand. He drank everything in one sip. He coughed as the Butterbeer nearly choked him. He could feel her brown golden eyes on him.

He remembered the fire in those eyes. Her red hair glowed in the dim candle light. The strapless green dress she was wearing looked painted on, leaving nothing to the imagination.

How was it possible that she was still single?

Well not for long, thought Harry. He strode over and came to a halt in front of her. 'Ginny, you look amazing.'

Ginny felt her cheeks go warm. Her legs became weak, she had to hold herself upright on the bar stool behind her. 'Eh… Harry. You look good, too.'

O how weak. After years of non talking that was all she had to say? Her heart picked up the space. She was sure that everyone in this room could hear her heartbeat. She thought that she was over Harry.

She should be. Despite what he told her mum about being single she couldn't ignore the pcitures of him and that red haired woman.

She let her eyes swep over his muscled body. He'd changed. Became more mature. More attractive. Those pictures didn't serve him right.

'Long time no see,' spoke Harry. 'How's life?'

'Eh… good. I think.' Ginny averted her eyes. If Harry was here then Ron and Hermione would be to. She needed saving. From herself. She wouldn't fall again for Harry. She promised herself not to sacrifice herself anymore for a boy. A men, now.

Even tough Harry was all grown up, looked a lot wiser than he was at seventeen en looked damn good in those dark blue robes.

'Would you like to dance?' Harry stretched out his hand at her, gesturing with a nod of his head to the dancefloor, where several people were dancing.

'Actually –' Ginny didn't think she would survive if Harry would touch her. Her eyes found the group of woman who stood nearby and undressing Harry with their eyes. '-I think you should really talk to your fans first. I eh should go. To the bathroom. To eh… pee.' Before Harry could say anything she ran to where she remembered the bathroom was.

Luckily it was still there and it was empty. She locked it behind her, leaning heavily against the door desprately trying to conrole her breathing and racing heart. She'd hated how much he still affected her.

After a couple minutes she realized what just happened. Harry asked her to dance. And she said she had to pee. She said to Harry Freaking Potter that she had to pee.

She closed her eyes and wished the ground under her would swallow her. She couldn't go back. She couldn't face him again. Not ever.

She had to go. She bit her lip. She hated to just disappear without saying goodbye to Luna but she'll explain later. She could only hope Luna would understand.

She took her wand, closed her eyes and concentrated on her little appertment. She could feel something press against her. She cursed loudly. Wards.

Luna had wards around her house. That makes Apparating out of here impossible. Great! Now what?

Ginny unlocked the door and peered outside. Harry stood a few feet away, surrounded by the group of woman. His face directed at the bathroom door.

Ginny quickly closed the door. What now? She couldn't go without running into Harry. She couldn't stay either. Harry knew she went in here and would definitelly search for her. She didn't understand his sudden interest in her and she couldn't care.

She was determinated to keep him out of her life as much as possible. Her eyes swept the room and landed on a tiny window.

Maybe it would be big enough to fit in. It was worth a shot. Ginny opened the window, howled her upperbody through and pushed. She felt the frame dig into her stomach. She groaned out in pain. She stared at the dark street. She was almost there. She could smell the freedom. Just one more push.

Rrrr.

She froze. She just heard her dress rip. 'O no.' O well, the dress can be fixed. She was almost there. She pushed harder. Nothing. Her butt was stuck. No matter how much she pushed she was stuck. She couldn't go back or forward.

Typically her to get stuck in a bathroom window. 'Perfect. Just perfect. This day can't get any worse.'

'Can I help you?' asked a familiar voice.

She looked up and stared into bright green eyes. She was wrong. This day had just turned a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. Here's a new chapter. I'm still looking for a Beta, so if you want to help me out don't be afraid to send me a PM. I promise I won't bite**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Weak Spot chapter 2 – Red Eyes

A amusing glint in his green eyes, his lips curled up into a teasing smile. 'Do you need some help?'

'No, what gave you that idea?' Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasme.

'So, you're perfectly fine?'

'Yes.'

'Do you do this a lot?'

'Yes, all the time. At party's I just hang around.'

'Out of the bathroom window?'

Ginny huffed a breath, the frame of the window really started to hurt and pressed against her ribs which made it hard to breathe. 'My favorite thing to do.'

'Ok, well, then I'm leaving.' Harry turned around.

'Wait.'

He stopped and turned his head. 'Yes?'

'Can you please help me? I'm stuck.' Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm when she heard her own pleading voice. Pathetic. Never in her life had she ever thought that she would ask Harry Potter to free her from a bathroomwindow. She felt humuliated.

Harry grabbed his wand and waved at the window, the frame bowed till it was big enough and Ginny fell down. Before she'd hit the ground something stopped her and she floated above the ground. Ginny's eyes locked with Harry's. With a smooth wave of his wand she landed softly on her feet.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' said Harry, still with a amused smile on his face. 'Normally people leave a party through the front door, you know?'

'I know,' Ginny clenched her teeth together. She wasn't in the mood to explain Harry that he was the reason she was sneaking out. And she wasn't in the mood for Harry's cheeky remarks. She just wanted to go home, take a long hot shower and do some research. She couldn't rest till she found out what was going on in the South.

Harry's face softened. 'So why are you trying to climb through a window?'

 _To avoid you._ But that wasn't what Ginny said. She shrugged. 'I've had a long day, I just wanted to wish Luna a happy birthday and go home. That's all. Goodnight, Harry.'

'I'll walk with you.'

'That won't be necesarry. I'll be fine, I can handle myself.'

'I saw that a few moments ago.'

Ginny threw him her deathliest glare that could make the toughest Death Eater retreat. But Harry only chuckled. 'Come on, Ginny. I just want to make sure you're safe.'

'I'm not a child anymore.' Ginny started walking, making sure she covered up the cut in her dress. 'I'm not Ron's little sister anymore, Harry. I've grown up now.'

'Believe me I don't see you as Ron's little sister, not at all.'

Something about the tone of Harry's voice made her twist on her heels and turn around. Harry was checking her out with a hungry glint in his eyes.

She'd never seen him that way and it felt… weird. She'd known Harry as being shy around girls. This grown up Harry was something she'd never dealt with before.

'Eyes up here, Harry.' Ginny gestured to her face when she saw that Harry's eyes wandered over her body.

He looked up, a sheepish grin on his face. 'Sorry. I've got distracted. You've no idea how good you look in that dress.'

Ginny blushed and averted her eyes. 'If you want to walk with me then we should be going before they'll miss you. It would be rude to keep your fans waiting.'

'Couldn't agree more,' said Harry as he eagerly fell into her pace. She was walking quickly. She just wanted to get home.

The air was chilly and Ginny shivers against the cold. It was getting colder at night, she wished she had taken a coat with her.

'Here.'

Suddenly she felt herself being wrapped up in soft silky robes. Harry had given his to hers. Underneath the robes he wore a black blouse that hugged his muscles tightly. 'Thank you,' muttered Ginny quietly. Since when has Harry become such a gentlemen?

He just smiled at her. 'So, how have you've been all these years, Ginny? I've heard from Ron that you're a reporter?'

Ginny nodded, relaxing slightly now that the conservation went to her work. She couldn't deal with a flirtaouis Harry, however she could talk about her work for hours. 'I am. Crimes are my speciality.'

Harry quirked a eyebrow. 'You don't say?'

'I do. I report about anything weird or dangerous. I'll warn people. Actually thanks to me a few things become illigal because they're too dangerous.'

'You're saving lives.'

Ginny shrugged, feeling awkward. 'Well, not as you do, of course. I don't hunt Death Eaters down, I just – do what I can. I guess.'

She bit her bottom lip. Should she talk to Harry about the trouble in the South? He'd deserved to know. She knows he won't turn her down. He needed to know.

If Harry can't stop the evil that's lurking in the dark, who can? He's their best shot against the dark. He was their light when Voldemort gained power. He's the best and Ginny had a feeling they needed the best they have to beat whatever it was this time.

Ginny took a deep breath. 'Harry, I know you travelled a lot around the world but have you heard about the attacks in the South?'

Harry's face hardened, his body tensed and his green eyes became a darker shade. Ginny actually took a step away from him. He looked angry. When he noticed her discomfort his face softened but he still had his hands in a firm fist. 'Yes, I've heard about them, Ginny and it's not only the South. The violence increases all over the world. The Aurors can't keep up with the work.'

That was interesting. Ginny thought she was the only one who noticed the increase in violence. 'So the Aurors are on top of it then?'

Harry raised a eyebrow and Ginny felled stupid that she questioned his words. 'Of course. We're doing our best.'

'Good. I mean – that's good. Uhm, do you have any idea what is the cause of the sudden violence?'

Harry clenched his jaw. This wasn't what he imagined his first conversation with Ginny would be. He'd thought he would've had her in his arms by now, in his bed. Not walking outside in the cold air of a dark night talking about the increase of violence.

Again he studied her closer. There was a determinend glance in her goldbrown eyes. She wouldn't let this rest till she found out what was going on. He couldn't risk her meddle into Auror bussiness. It was too dangerous.

The reason he didn't ask her out years ago wasn't only because of his lack of courage, he also didn't want to put her in the line of fire. The fact that she was activily searching for danger now didn't sit him well. At all.

'We're on it, Ginny. That's all you need to know.' As soon as the words has left his mouth he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with the answer.

Ginny had expected that answer and had prepared herself. 'But do you think, with the increase of violence and the activity of the survivyng Death Eaters that Voldemort is still alive?' Harry froze. Ginny stopped next to him studying his face, which was a grim hard mask. She swallowed. 'I mean, we've never found a body –'

'He's dead.'

'But how –'

'He's dead, Ginny. Let it go. Let's go.' Harry grabbed her hand and leads the way to the apparation point.

'But, I've discovered a few things, Harry!' Ginny pulled her hand free and placed her hands stubbornly on her hips.

Harry stopped and slowly turned around. 'You have?'

Ginny nodded her head. 'I've done my own investigation. I went to my boss with it but he refused to publish it, claiming that people aren't interesting in it anymore..'

Harry let Ginny ramble on when something in the shadows attracted his attention. He felt being watched. Someone – or should he say something? - was lurking in the shadows. He placed a hand on his wand. Ginny didn't notice, she was still talking, busy trying to convince Harry to take her serious.

Suddenly he felt a sharp sting shot through his scar, he bit his lip to stop from screaming out. _Not now_ , he cursed silently his hand moved towards his burning scar. Ginny stopped talking, her eyes narrowed as Harry moved his hand up, he pretendend to wipe away some of his dark locks.

'What?' he said innocently.

'I thought you wanted to place your hand on your scar for a moment there.'

'Why would I want to do that?' Meanwhile the pain increased, he bit his tongue and tasted blood. He had to get Ginny home so that he could scream out loud.

Ginny averted her eyes. 'I – I don't know. But as I was saying, Harry, according to my boss people are more interested in your love life.'

For a moment Harry forgot the pain in his scar, he looked at Ginny with a stunned expression. 'They're whát?'

Ginny shifted from one feet to the other. She didn't look at him. 'Have you not seen the photo's in that gossip magazine?' Harry looked confused. 'Never mind. What I meant to say is that people really need to get their priority's straight. Their lives are in danger.'

'I agree, people really should value their lives more than my non excisting love life.' To his pleassure he saw Ginny's eyes light up at hearing this.

'So you are…'

'Single as can be. And you?'

Ginny averted her eyes to the ground, a faint blush covered her cheeks. Harry gently pushed his shoulder to hers, encourage her to give a answer. 'O come on you're not about to tell me that a beautiful woman like you doesn't have someone waiting for her at home, right?'

Ginny refused to meet his eyes. She tried to clear her mind that was completely aware of how the dark blue robes smelled like Harry and that the boy she loved for over six years was standing a few inches away from her. He was within reach but thanks to the years that passed by he was still miles away from her.

She cleared her throat. 'What I wanted to ask if you want to look at what I've found out? Maybe it'll help you catch the bad guys and stop the attacks.'

Harry sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't give a answer. Fine, if she wanted to play hard to get, he was up for the chase. He wasn't going to give up on her. Not ever. 'Sure. I'll take a look.'

Ginny stopped in front of a dark alley so that Harry was forced to stop too. 'Now?' Ginny's brown eyes lit up. For a moment Harry was distracted because of the mere beauty that was in front of him. The light of the moon lit up her red hair. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she didn't even seem to notice.

'I mean, if you can't do it then we'll do it another time. I don't mind.'

'Ginny, I –' Harry was about to tell Ginny that he would love to accompany her to see what she discovered when he felt a colt shiver run down his spine. He knew what that meant. He always got that feeling before the hell breaks loose. From out of the corner of his eyes he saw something coming at him with a rapid pace.

'Get down!' Harry suddenly yells, pushing her to the ground. Ginny smacked with a loud thud on the ground. The red light of a stunning spell missed her by a few centimetres. She groans out in pain when she felt her wrist twist in a weird angle.

She ignored the pain and looked up. She gasped out in horror as she saw Harry duelling with at least five Death Eaters. Where did they came from? She hadn't noticed anything. Harry seemed to handle himself but she couldn't just lay here and do nothing. She jumped on her feet, grabbing her wand – she ignored the pain when she twisted her wrist – and fired a stunning spell at the nearest Death Eater.

He went down with a loud thud. She took out another one and watched in awe how Harry fought off the last three. He was so fast that she could barely registrate what he was doing. She could feel his magic however. The power was raw, it nearly knocked her over. Again. Once Harry easily Stunned the remaining Death Eater she wanted to walk up to him but he raised his arm to stop her. 'Stand back.'

Ginny was confused. Harry had beaten them. They are save. 'Harry, what -?' Again she took a step towards him then she heard ten loud plops and she froze right on the spot. That can't be good.

She turned her head and saw ten Death Eaters surrounding her and Harry. Her heart skipped a few beats. Before she could move she felt a reasurring hand on her back. She didn't need to turn around to know who's hand it belonged too. She kept her eyes and wand on the real threath.

'I told you to not move. They want me. Not you. If you just stayed out of the circle you wouldn't be in this mess.'

Something in his voice ticked her off. She straightened her back. 'Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I fought during the battle of Hogwarts, have you forgotten?' Harry kept silent.

She stood with her back towards him so she couldn't actually see the expression on his face but she could feel his rage. It was vibrating of off him and nearly choked her. In her mind she could see how Harry let his eyes wander over the Death Eaters, calculating their changes to actually survive this.

Ginny kept her wand steady but her heart was racing and her legs shook from the thick tension in the air as nobody made a move. Her eyes were on the Death Eaters but her ears concentrated on Harry's voice; waiting for a command.

It's been years since she'd been in a real fight. She has practiced her spells so that her magic didn't became rusty but her training could hardly be compared to a real fight. She swallowed and licked her dry lips.

'I'll distract them, you run to safety.'

Ginny fought down the impuls to groan. Typicall Harry to play the hero. Even though she was happy that even if he has grown up he was still Harry – always sacrificing himself to keep others safe. He was still her Harry. The Harry she knew.

No. He wasn't her Harry, she quickly corrected herself. He never was hers and he'll never be.

'If you think I'm leaving you behind, then you're mistaken.'

'Ginny.'

'I'm not leaving without you.'

Harry heard the edge in her voice and knew it was no use. He had to cast the most powerful protection spell to keep her safe and out of the fight. She wouldn't like it but he refused to watch her get hurt of die. Nobody was going to die because of him. Not anymore.

The Death Eaters began to circling around the pair. Harry knew what was to come, he'd been studying their technique for years now.

He took a deep breath. Normally he would beat them in one sweep with his wand but now he had Ginny to take care off. She was his weak spot.

Harry took one look at the closest Death Eater to see that they knew that too. He could see the evil in his eyes. He held a firmer grip on his wand, he could feel the magic running through his veins.

Now was the best moment.

'Ready?'

'As I ever be.'

'Just use every spell you know and get out!'

'Not without you.'

Before Harry could answer the Death Eaters began firing all together a stunning spell straight at him. He couldn't duck because Ginny was standing right behind him. If he moves, she'll get hit. He raised his wand: 'Protego.'

A invisible shield immediatelly surrounded Ginny and Harry, keeping the two save in their bubble. Ginny hit two of the closest standing Death Eaters with a stunning spell. Her wrist twisted painfully and she couldn't hide the groan of pain.

'You okay?' Harry didn't turn around, he fired a spell at the closest Death Eater who fell down in a heap screaming out in pain.

'Just a little twitch in my wrist, I'll be fine,' Ginny bit her lower lip and ignored the pain.

'I see.' Harry's scar stung painfully. 'I am sorry, Ginny.'

'About what?' Ginny fired another stunning spell, who missed.

'About this.'

'What are you -?' She turned her head, just to see Harry raise his wand on her. 'Harry, what-?'

'I already told you this is not your fight.' With a smooth sweep of his wand he'd swept her of her feet and into the air.  
'Harry, put me down this instant!' She yelled. The Death Eaters opened fire at her but Harry's protectionspell still protected her, leaving him vulnarable. 'HARRY JAMES POTTER! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!'

Ginny stopped screaming, instead foccusing on the Death Eaters on the ground. From up here she had a perfect view of the enemy. She counted fifteen! They'll surrounded Harry. She just wanted to give this information through when she saw the Death Eaters point their wands again on Harry, who was still foccused on her.

'Harry, watch out!'

Harry spun around as fast as lightning and pointed his wand at the closest Death Eater. The Death Eater fell to the ground, screaming out in pain, clutching his hand to his arm. Ginny saw blood.

The other Death Eaters fired spell after spell at Harry who didn't have time to keep the spell that kept Ginny into the air up and she tumbled to the ground. The contact with the ground slammed all the air out of her lungs. She saw stars flash before her eyes and groaned out in pain.

"Look who we have here," sneered a male voice above her.

Ginny shook her head to clear her view. She gasped for air when she saw that she was surrounded by four Death Eaters, they'll pointed their wands on her.

'Potter's girlfriend,' She could hear the excitement in the voice behind the mask of the Death Eater on her left.  
'Another redhead, why am I not surprised?' A Death Eater with a gruffy voice said, his dark eyes sparkled of excitement. 'I must admit this one is the prettiest one yet. Potter has taste.'

'I don't know why they fall for him though, those red heads must be really easy!'

 _Easy?! O no he didn't!_

Ginny felt anger flowing through her whole body. Easy! How dare he call her easy! Her anger gave her enough power to get up. She's ready too kick some ass.

The Death Eaters looked up in surprise. They didn't expect her to get up after a fall like that. A normall witch wouldn't. Well, Ginny Weasley was not the ordinary witch.

'Easy?! How dare you?!' Ginny's hands were shaking of rage, she managed to perfectly aim her wand on the Death Eater who called her easy. 'First off, you need to watch your mouth! If you don't have anything usefull to say you should shut up! Silencio!' The Death Eater opened his mouth but there came no sound out. 'Secondly I am NOT easy! Glucio!" The four Death Eaters were pulled together. They struggled but couldn't set themselves free. "Thirth," She curled her lips up to a wicked grin. She saw one of the Death Eaters shiver. "Have you ever been introduced to my Bat Bogey – hex?"

She cocked her head innocently then she pointed her wand again and cursed them with the most powerfull Bat Bogey – hex she's managed to invoke.

She grinned satified when the Death Eaters fell down, surrounded by bats. She felt someone staring at her and she turned around. Harry looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. The Death Eaters were gone. 'Something wrong, Harry? I've already told you I can take care of myself.'

Harry walked towards her with a wide grin on his face. 'That was the most powerfull Bat Bogey – hex I've ever seen. You were amazing.'

Ginny felt herself blush. It wasn't everyday that she got a compliment from someone as powerfull as Harry Potter. She didn't know what to say. 'I eh, well thank you. I've practiced. A bit.'

'That looked more than –'

Suddenly Ginny saw something come towards them from the rooftop. 'Harry, watch out!'

Harry could just in time avoid the cutting curse that was sent his way. He landed on his hands and knees, he had to admit it was not his best landing. His eyes on the rooftop. 'Stay here.' With a loud pop he disappeared.

Ginny just wanted to follow him when she heard a voice behind her. 'You little witch, if it wasn't for you, he would've been wounded.'

She spun around. A Death Eater had pointed his wand on her, his mask was gone, his face was covered in blood cuts. He had dark long hair and a evil glint in his eyes. He was breathing hard.

Ginny lifted her wand and steady'd herself. 'As if you can ever hurt Harry. He's too good. He's beated your master and he'll beat you too.'

The Death Eater scoffed. 'Who says he's on your side, little girl?'

Ginny was about to fire a stunning spell but froze when the words sank in. 'What do you mean?'  
The Death Eater grinned. 'He's probably the most powerfull wizzard in the world. Yes, even more powerfull than the Dark Lord. Someone like him will get bored with the avarage witch,' His eyes slide over her body, he licked his lips. A cold shiver ran down her spine. 'He'll want more and more. He wants power.'  
Ginny snorted. 'Than you clearly don't know Harry. He doesn't care about power.'

'Who's says it's really him?'

'What do you mean?'

'He's been fighting the dark arts his whole life. That'll leave traces. Don't you think?'

Ginny glared at the Death Eater. 'Harry would never turn tot he dark side. He has nothing but good in him.'

'We'll see. Only time will tell. Sadly you won't get to see the outcome. Avada Kedavra!'

A green light flew towards her.

Ginny ducked away, dislocating her ankle. She could feel the heat of the curse barely missing her. She tried to stand but her ankle couldn't hold her weight. The Death Eater fired another curse on her, cutting her arm. Blood dripped down on the ground and Ginny groaned out in pain.

The Death Eater noticed that she couldn't move and slowly walked towards her, raising his wand. "Say bye, bye, little witch!"

Harry easily avoided the curses thrown at him. He was surrounded by five Death Eaters. Not the most powerfull. It was as if they weren't really trying. He hit three of them with a stunning curse. The other two fled before he could do anything.

O well, Azkaban will have three more prisonors. Not a bad day.

Harry was about to turn around and join Ginny when he was suddenly tackled down. He gasped for air when all oxygen was squeezed out of his lungs. He opened his eyes, a big Death Eater sat on his chest, with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Since when did Death Eaters use physical contact? That'd never happened before.

'You're going down, Potter!' The Death Eater growled. Harry raised his wand hand only to discover that his wand was gone. Panicked Harry looked around and saw his wand just out of reach. He tried to grab it but the Death Eater was too heavy. He couldn't move.

Big hands locked around his throat, squeezing the air out of him. Choking him. Harry tried to grasp for air but it was useless. The world whirled around him. His vision became blurred. Suddenly his scar burst open with pain. He couldn't hold back any longer and screamed out in pain. He could feel the grip around his throat loosen. He opened his eyes.

The eyes of the Death Eater widened, he immediatelly let Harry go and jumped on his feet. His face was white of fear. He fell on his knees. "M-My Lord, I'm sorry."

Harry – still trying to get enough air into his lungs – looked up, completely stunned about what was happening. The pain stopped. The Death Eater bowed again and then disappeared with a soft pop. Harry stared dumbfounded at the place the Death Eater just disappeared, letting the words sink in.

 _Did he just call me "my Lord"? That can't be._

Suddenly he heard a pained cry. Ginny! Harry scrawled on his shaky feet, grabbed his wand and apparated down, just a few feet away from Ginny who was held under a cruciatus curse by a Death Eater. Her screams filled the silent night.

"Not so brave anymore, are we, little girl?' The Death Eater laughed, twisting his wand. Ginny's screams increased.

Rage filled Harry's whole body. He had never been so angry in his life. The magic around him exploded as he pointed his wand on the Death Eater. The Death Eater was blasted into the air, landing in a bloody heap a few feet away from Ginny who was gasping for air.  
"Do not ever touch her again!" Harry growled, walking towards the Death Eater in a steady pace, his green eyes glowing of anger. The Death Eater looked up, a glint of fear in his eyes. Good, he should be afraid. 'Crucio!'

Ginny watched in shock as Harry fired the cruciatus curse again and again till the Death Eater lost consciousness and even then he kept going. But it was not the brutal way of torturing that kept Ginny frozen on the spot, it was the look in Harry eyes. He seemed to enjoy it.

'Harry! Stop!'

Harry didn't even seem to hear her. Ginny scrawled on her unsteady feet, biting her bottom lip when her ankle protested painly against the sudden weight. 'Harry, stop it! He's unconsious! He won't hurt me anymore. Harry!'

She reached out and placed her hand on his wand arm. Harry looked up, only when he saw her face, he lifted the curse and stopped. He's breathing heavily. His green eyes still glowed. If this situation wasn't life threathening Ginny would've taken time to appreciate the beauty of those eyes.

'Let's get out of here.' Ginny longed for the safety of her home. She wished she'd never fled out of Luna's house. She couldn't believe that a hour ago her biggest problem was to avoid Harry.

Harry's eyes slide over her body and stopped at the cut on her arm. 'You're bleeding.' He pointed his wand at the wound and whispered softly: 'Balsemio.'

The wound on her arm healed immediatelly. 'Thank you.' Ginny was aware that she was leaning heavily on Harry but her ankle simply couldn't hold her any longer.

Harry wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her closer. 'Any more wounds?'

Ginny swallowed, his green eyes were captivating. 'I twisted my wrist and I think my ankle is broken.'

'Close your eyes.' His voice soft, almost vulnerable. Ginny obeyed. 'Bracchium Emmendo.' Ginny felt a warm glow around her wrist, the warmth spread through her body to her ankle. 'You can open your eyes now.'

Ginny opened her eyes, she immediatelly felt different. She's full of energy, as if she'd just woken up after a good night sleep. It felt odd. 'What did you do?'

'I checked your whole body and healed all wounds and bones. You should feel like new.'

'I am, thank you,' she said sincerely.

'Your welcome.'

Their eyes locked. Ginny was suddenly aware of the closeness of their body's but she couldn't move away. Harry's hand was still wrapped around her waist. Her heart was beating fast, as if she'd run a marathon. Her eyes landed on the cut on his lips. 'You're hurt too.'

'I feel fine.' His eyes moved towards her lips.

Ginny could feel the tension in the air, it became hard to breathe. She swallowed and stepped away, breaking contact. 'We really should go, before they come back.'

Harry nodded. 'Let's go.' He grabbed her hand. 'Lead the way, Mrs. Weasley.'

Ginny grinned, a faint blush on her cheeks that made her even more desirable. 'Don't let go, Mr. Potter.'

'Never.'

They disappeared into the night.

Xxx

Ginny's appartment was small but it felt warm and cosy. There was a small kitchen, a living room with a couch, a TV and two chairs. On the wall hang a few photo's of the intire Weasley family.  
'Well, I know it isn't much but –" Ginny felt nervous. She was proud of her appartment because she worked hard to pay the rent but now that Harry Potter was standing in her living room it felt small.

'It's lovely.' Harry said, studying the photo's on the wall. He also noticed a photo of Ginny with a tall handsome young man. This must be Jason, Ginny's ex. Ron had told him about their relationship and their break up, even though he didn't know the details.

'Right.' Harry was just too polite to say anything bad about her home, Ginny was sure of it. She didn't know were Harry lived, he's always been a private person and the only time she saw him it was at the Burrow. She knows his parents left him a lot of money so she suspected that he probably lives in a huge mansion. 'Do you want something to drink?'

'No thank you, Ginny.' Harry turned his gaze towards her and gave her a reasurring smile when he noticed that Ginny was nervous. 'So what have you discovered so far?'

The nerves immediatelly disappeared now that Ginny could foccus back on her work. 'Let me get changed into something more comfortable and then I'll get it. I'm so happy you want to take a look at it, Harry. It means a lot.'

'No problem.'

'Be right back.' Ginny disappeared into her bedroom which gave Harry more time to look through her appartment. Ginny's scent was everywhere, it was driving him crazy.

He heard her feetsteps, a door opening. "Here I am. Where do you want to start?" Ginny came back with her arms full of papers. She has exchanged her green strapless dress for a pair of blue jeans and a pink jumper.

To Harry she still was the most beautiful woman on earth, he didn't care about what clothes she wore.

Suddenly Harry felt a shot of pain flash through his scar, the pain was so suddenly that he had to steady himself on the couch. He groaned out in pain.

'Harry?'

He wanted to scream. He could feel Ginny's warmth. 'Harry, are you okay?'

He quickly turned his back towards her. He didn't want her to see that his scar hurt again. She'll worry, or worse, tell it to Hermione and Ron. 'Bathroom,' he managed to get out. 'I really need to use your bathroom.'

'O eh second door on the left.'

Harry stumbled into the bathroom, locked the door with a spell and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He tried to surpress the pain and not make any noise. He walked to the sink and turned on the cold water, holding his hands under the cold spray - hoping that it would distract him from the pain. He clenched his teeth together.

He didn't understand why his scar hurt again. He was fine for years. He glanced up at the mirror on the wall. His own reflection was staring at him. His lip was cut, he looked dishevelled and suddenly he was completely aware that he was in the appartment of the woman he most desired.

What would Ginny think of him, looking like this?

 _I look like a tramp_. Harry thoughed. _How can I ever win her over looking like this? She still has a photo of her ex._ _They looked happy. Maybe she wasn't over him like Ron said?_

'Harry, are you okay?' Ginny asked. He could hear the worry in her voice.

'Yes, I'll be out there in a second!' He answered, biting on his cheek when the pain suddenly flared up again. He could hear Ginny retreat again. His eyes looked up again, he stared into the mirror.

He gasped out in horror. His green eyes were red! The same red he had only seen in the eyes of his enemy. 'No!' he yelled. The mirror broke into pieces, glass cutting into his skin.

Harry stumbled back, away from the mirror, till his back hit the door. 'Harry! What's going on?! I heard glass breaking!' Ginny was back again.

He panicked. This couldn't be. Voldemort has destroyed the horcrux living inside of him. He should've been free.

'Harry!'Ginny pushed against the door.

He heard the fear in her voice. What will she say when she sees the red in his eyes? How will she react?

He had to get out of here, before whatever what was living inside of him hurt her. There was only one person who would know what the hell was happening to him.

With a hard pull he opened the door, Ginny stumbled against him. Her eyes widened in surprise. 'Harry, I –' Her eyes landed on the glass on the floor. 'What happened?'

'I have to go.' He brushed passed her, trying to avoid eyecontact.

'Harry, wait!' Ginny followed him and grabbed his arm before he could reach the door. 'Harry, what's going on? Why won't you look at me?'

'Let me go!' Harry pulled himself free and ran out of the door, leaving a dumbfounded Ginny behind.

Xxx

Harry apparated just outside of the gates of Hogwarts. The old school was surrounded by thick mist. It looked abandend, which it also was.

After the battle Hogwarts closed. Minerva McGonagall retired and the Ministiry has still not found a suitable replacement. Nobody seems to want the job, as if it was cursed. Of course they had asked Harry but he'd declined the offer. He didn't think he was suitable to teach young wizards and witches magic. Besides he had a job to do: making sure every last Death Eater was behind bars or dead.

Harry hasn't been to Hogwarts since the battle. He had lost so many friends during the battle that it was just to hard. He walked towards the gates. Hogwarts had always been the closest thing to a home he'd ever known but it didn't feel like that anymore.

Hogwarts was something out of his the past, it didn't belong in his future. He reached out to open the gate when he felt a sharp sting shot through his arm, the next moment he was flung into the air and landed a few feet away.

He gasped for air when his back hit the ground. He stared at the gates. That had never happened before. He scrabbled back on his feet and pulled out his Spell Detector and pointed it at the gates.

A cold shiver ran down his spine when he saw the outcome. Hogwarts was surrounded by dark thick clouds. Hogwarts was covered in Dark Magic!

This was bad. Really, really bad!

 **A/N Don't be shy and drop a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews really motivates me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming, they keep this story alive.**

 **Still looking for a beta. Hope it's readable!**

 **Enjoy!**

Weak spot chapter 3

'That's impossible." Shacklebolt spat, pacing up and down his small office. Harry sat in a black leathered chair, one leg over the arm rest, raised a eyebrow.

'I know what I saw, what I felt, Kingsley. Are you calling me a liar?"

Shacklebolt stopped pacing, his face paled at the mere thought of calling Harry Potter a liar. 'Of course not, Harry, but what you're saying is impossible.'

'Why? We both know the Death Eaters acctivity's are increasing again. The aurors have their hands full at doing damage control and capturing them. Last night Ginny and I were attacked.'

'Ginny?' Shacklebolt leaned against his desk, folding his arm across his chest. Harry said nothing, letting Shacklebolt figure it out. Slowly Harry's words sank into the ministery's brains. 'You mean, Mrs. Weasley? The youngest daughter of the Weasley family?'

Harry nodded. 'The one and only.'

Shacklebolt sighed. 'Why am I not surprised she was involved?'

'What do you mean?'

'She's been the only one who is questioning my leadership. She accusses us of not doing enough to ensure the safety of the people, muggle and wizzards.'

Harry's lips twitch upwards. 'That sounds like her.'

'She has that Weasley temper all right,' Shacklebolt said annoyed.

'She isn't wrong.'

'I know but it's best to not have her involved. Molly and Arthur has suffered enough already.'

'Ginny won't let go though, I walked her home before we were attacked. She told me about the increasing violence in the South. She wanted me to look into it.'

'What did you say?'

'I told her we're on it and that she should leave it up to us.'

Shacklebolt let out a breath of relieve. 'Good that's good. So, you were attacked? I heard we've at least six new prisonors now. Good job.'

'There were at least fifteen. They kept going.'

'Fifteen?'

Harry nodded. 'I couldn't get them all. I had to make sure Ginny – Mrs. Weasley – was safe.'

Shacklebolt sat down behind his desk. 'Good. I don't ever want to be the one who has to tell Molly that she lost her only daughter. Ok, so what brought you back to Hogwarts?'

'I wanted some advise, about the resent attacks,' Harry lied smoothly.

'Aha, we all still miss him,' Shacklebolt nodded sadly.

'I couldn't get through the gates. As soon as I came near the gates I was flung into the air,' Harry explained. 'When I pulled out my Spell Detector I saw that it was covered with dark magic.'

There was a long moment of silence that was interupted by Shacklebolt who stood up and started pacing again. His mind seemed somewhere else.

'Kingsley?'

Shacklebolt stopped and turned around to face Harry.

'When was the last time anyone set a foot on Hogwarts grounds?'

'A month ago. I went to see for myself if the school was ready to reopen again. I walked through those gates into the empty corridors of the castle. It was abandoned but there was no such thing as dark magic.'

Kingsley Shacklebolt was probably the best and most experienced fighter Harry knew so he didn't doubt his words for even a second. That made this whole thing more mysterious.

'Re – open? You want to open Hogwarts again?'

'Yes, we've finally found a new headmistress.'

Harry sat up straight. 'Who?'

'She went to Hogwarts too, she was in the same year as you but in a different house –' A knock on the door interrupted Shacklebolt. He straigthened his jacket. 'In fact, I have a meeting with her right now so you can meet her. Come in!'

The door swung open and a tall woman with long blond hair and icy blue eyes entered the room. She wore a green garment. Her red lips curled up in a smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes, the smile died immediatelly when she saw Harry. Her eyes turned colder, as did the atmosphere.

Shacklebolt pretended to not notice the tension in the air, walked over and greeted the woman with a kiss on her cheek. "Mrs. Malfoy – Greengrass, welcome. I am glad you could make it. Have you met Mr. Potter?'

'Of course, who hasn't?' Her tone was cold. Harry wasn't surprised by Daphne's tone, after all she was married to his old school rival Draco Malfoy. He had encountered her twice. Her wedding with Draco was cover news.

Harry didn't know her well. Since her marriage with Malfoy Daphne was hostile towards him. Probably couldn't stand the fact that Draco was spending every minute of his waking hours to clean up the reputation of the Melfoy's. Lucius was still in Azkaban, it was up to Draco to re-build the name of the family.

Harry opened his mouth to greet her but froze when he saw Draco walking up behind her. For a brief moment he thought it was Lucius walking in. Draco had the same build, arrogance look on his face and even his hair had grown longer.

He was a exact replica of his father.

'Potter,' Draco spat.

'Draco.' Even though they burried the hatchel a long time ago, since Draco had turned out to be only a coward, Harry couldn't help but to rile him up. It was a old habbit. ' How is your father doing?'

Draco tensed visible, his hand moved towards his wand in his pocket but froze when he saw Harry do the same. His face paled, his lips changed in a thin downwards line. He straightened his black garnet. 'My father is… where he belongs and dealing with the consequences of his actions. He deseves to sit his time out.'

Daphne took a sharp breath of air, locked her fingers into his and gave a soft squeeze, supporting him. But Draco looked disgusted by her touch but he refused to back away now he was in the same room as Harry.

Harry cocked his head to the side. 'Really? You do know he's never ever going to get out right? He'll leave in a –'

'Enough!' Daphne interrupted him, her eyes on fire. Her hands shook from anger. 'Haven't you caused enough hurt, already? Just leave us be.'

'I hurt you? I didn't force your father – in - law to join Voldemort. It was his own damn choice, he choose wrong. He lost and he is paying for his actions.'

'Exactly!' Daphne spat angry. 'You don't have to rub it in. Draco has nothing to do with his father anymore. He's only done good. He is supporting severel charity cases.'

Harry rolled his eyes annoyed. He knew about those cases. Not a week goes that Draco wasn't hitting the newspapers with one of his charity cases. 'I wonder why. Maybe because of guilt?' He looked at Draco, who avoided his stare.

'How dare you?' Daphny gasped shocked.

Shacklebolt took that moment to step in. 'Let's all stay calm all right? Everyone deserves a second chance. The war is over, let's not start another one. Harry –'

'I was about to go anyway, call me as soon as you have time,' Harry stood up and gave Shacklebolt one last look. 'We're not done yet.' He brushed past Draco and Daphne without looking back. As soon as the door closed behind him he stopped.

He couldn't believe that Shacklebolt would let Draco's wife reign over Hogwarts? He knew the part Lucius Malfoy played in the war, and Draco hasn't done anything but that didn't mean he wanted it. If he had enough courage he would've been just as bad as his dad.

Harry felt the urge to let of some steam. But then he'll only admit that Draco still got under his skin so he surpressed the urge to blow something up or go on a hunt for Death Eaters. He wondered if Hermione already heard who the new headmistress was of Hogwarts. She worked at the Muggle Protection Department, a new department at the ministerie and Hermione's idea. After the war she thought of new ways to protect the muggles and make it easier for muggle born witches and wizzards to get accepted in the magic world.

He decided to pay her a visit so that he could tell her the news in person.

'Ron, honesty how can you eat so much? You just had breakfast!'

Harry smiled as he heard Hermione's voice down the corridor. The door of her office was open and he curiously peered in. Ron sat in the leather chair in front of Hermione's desk, chewing on a sandwich.

'I only had a bowl of cereal this morning and a cup of coffee. I can't live on that, Hermione.' Ron took another bite. Hermione rolled her eyes and that's when she saw Harry standing in the doorway.

'Harry!' Hermione's face cleared up, she ran towards him and gave him a firm hug.

'Wow, Hermoine, I know we don't often see each other but don't you think that you're a little to overreacting?' Harry looked at Ron questionly. Ron shrugged, on the look on his face he could see that he had no idea why Hermione reacted that way.

'Don't be silly. We don't see each other enough.' Hermione dragged him into her office and closed the door. She let him go and hopped on her desk. Her brown eyes sparkling. Now Harry knew for certain something was off.

'So, Harry, why are you here? Do you want to talk about something? Have you seen anything weird lately? Dangerous?'

'Like what?' Ron asked confused. 'Hermione, we are Aurors, we put our lives everyday in danger.'

'Great!' Hermione said brightly. 'Next time, take me with you.' Ron and Harry's jaws dropped to their ankles. 'What?'

Ron stared at her, raising a eyebrow. 'You want to be in danger? Since when?'

Hermione sighed. The sparkle in her eyes disappeared. 'Do you have any idea how boring it is to spend all day behind a desk? I want adventure. I want danger. I want to fight. I want to do something usefull!'

'You're doing something usefull, Hermione, thanks to you Muggle born witches and wizzards are save again,' Harry said.

'It's not the same, Harry. I want us again. The trio. Together on adventure.' Hermione jumped from her desk and started pacing. 'I am so tired of the meetings, the paperwork and the overload of extra work. I want to be out there, with you guys. I want to catch the bad guys.'

Ron puffed up his chest. 'I don't want you out there.'

'As if you have anything to say about me,' Hermione glared at Ron. 'You of all people, Ron Weasley, know that I am capable of taking care of myself. Besides…' She folded her arms in front of her chest. '… you need me. I was always the think tank of us three. With me you can catch twice as much Death Eaters.'

'We can think of our own,' Ron protested.

'We all know that you can't think properly if you're hungry.'

'What if you get hurt?'

'I've been hurt before, Ron.'

'This is different, Hermione. It's not a game. We were kids back then.'

Hermione sighed irritated. 'I know, Ron. And I am not a girl anymore, I am a woman now. I can protect myself. Besides –' She paused a moment, before continuing. 'I have created a solution about the danger. I've made something that will protect you against all spells.'

That draw Harry's attention. 'Like what?'

'This!' Hermione walked over to a wooden cabinet in the corner, and took a grey garment out. 'It took me months but this garment is designed to protect the one who's wearing him against all kind of magic.'

Ron stared at her in disbelieve. 'When did you work on that? I had no idea.'

'In my free time.'

'You don't have free time.'

'Does it actual work?' Harry asked before Hermione could respond to Ron.

Hermione nodded. 'Sure. Ron, put it on.'

Ron took the garment and put it on. 'And now what?'

Hermione drew her wand and pointed at him. Suddenly Ron looked nervous and even Harry had his doubts. The garment didn't look any different than the normal garments. But he knew what Hermione was capable off and trusted her.

She casted a powerfull cutting curse towards Ron. The garment immediatelly folded itself around Ron and the curse was obsorbed.

'Cool!' Ron beamed proudly at his girlfriend. 'Hermione, you're briljant.'

Hermione blushed, she looked stunned. 'I can't believe it worked.'

Ron paled. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I haven't actually tried it on anyone before,' Hermione admitted, refusing to look Ron in the eye.

'I can't believe that you use me as your guinea pig! I am your boyfriend!'

'Ron, I am sorry but who should I use then?'

'Uh, I don't know. Maybe you should pick one of the Death Eaters in Azkaban next time!'

'As if you would ever let me go near Azkaban!'

Ron opened his mouth but closed it again, because Hermione was right. He would never let her anywhere near that awful place.

'Just let me try one more spell, to really test it!' Hermione pointed her wand again, before Ron could move or even speak he was flown through the air with a loud crack.

Ron was smacked against the desk and landed with a painful thud on the ground. The desk fell on top of him. He groaned painfully.

'Oops!' Hermione lifted the desk up with a simple sweep of her wand and ran over to Ron to see if he got hurt. 'Ron, everything okay?'

Ron sat up right, gasping for air but otherwise he was fine. He felt no pain. The garment was wrapped tightly around him. 'I feel fine, actually.'

Hermione let out a breath of relieve. 'I am sorry, Ron. Obvious it still need some work.'

'Obviously,' Ron deadpanned, standing up and threw the garment in Hermione's arms. "What's the point anyway? We have a shield spell to protect us.'

'Of course but this garment does more than absorb the magic, it also keeps you warm when it's cold.'

'We have coats for that.'

'O Ron why can't you just support me for once?'

'I do support you but I don't think it's usefull that's all.'

Hermione slumped back in her chair. 'Just like everything I do. I just wanted to help.'

Harry felt sorry for his friend, Hermione meant well and he did see ability in the garment. 'And you did, Hermione. This will come in handy one day. Sure the shield spell is probably more effective but if we need to perform more than one spell at the same time, this garment can protect us.'

Hermione's face cleared up. 'Thank you, Harry.' She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. 'I knew I could count on your support. Unlike someone else.' Ron just rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich.

Hermione shook her head. 'So, why are you here, Harry? Something wrong?'

Harry sat down and told them about the news of the new headmistress of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione both didn't look surprised. 'Did you two knew?'

'Yes, and you would to if you bother to read the Daily Profit,' Hermione said.

Ron nodded. 'It was on the head pages for weeks now. Next to the article of who you are dating this week.' He grinned.

Harry decided to ignore the last remark. 'I can't believe Shacklebolt let Daphne Malfoy lead Hogwarts. It's like he's forgotten who she's married.'

'Well, I know Daphne a little and she's a good witch,' Hermione said.

Ron stared at her as if he sees her fort he first time in his life. 'How do you mean, you know her a little? She was in slytherin!'

'O for Merlin's sake, Ron, we're not in Hogwarts anymore. Besides we've already know that not all Slytherins are bad.' Hermione gave Harry a knowing look.

'I understand why Severus did what he did but that doesn't mean that I forgive him for all the shit he did to me when I was a student,' Harry responded coldly.

'I do think that Daphne is capable of running Hogwarts.'

Ron groaned. 'I can't believed that someone who's married to Draco gets the power to teach little kids magic. What if this is a trick? What if this is some weird way of taken power? Childeren are the future afterall.'

'People chance, Ron.' Hermione said. 'Draco hasn't been involved in any dark magic. He changed his life.'

'This whole case stinks.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Harry nodded.

'Do you really think Shacklebolt is stupid? I am sure he had his own test to find someone suitable. We need to trust him. He never disappointed before.'

' _Yes but then he didn't know that Hogwarts is covered in Dark Magic_ ,' Harry thought darkly. For a moment he considered telling Ron and Hermione that Hogwarts wasn't theirs anymore but then he changed his mind. Ron was a Auror, it was only a matter of time before Shacklebolt would call all Aurors to command them to investigate. Harry didn't want Hermione in the line of fire.

She was more than capable of any spell but everyone was already been through too much. The less people that got involved the better. He didn't want to loose anyone anymore.

'Harry, everything all right?' Hermione's voice broke him out of his own thoughts. 'You seemed in another world for a second.'

Harry stood up. 'I remembered that I have a appointment in a few minutes. I have to go. Keep on the work on that garment, Hermione.' He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. 'You do great work.'

'Thank you, Harry,' Hermione smiled brightly.

Harry doubted that one of Hermione's inventions would actually work, but as long as she kept busy with her project she would stay out of the way of real danger. She looked way to eager to get into a fight, and when you have a state of mind like that, you'll become reckless and the chances that you'll get hit will be bigger.

He patted Ron on the shoulder and left the room. Harry encountered a few wizzards and witches who wanted his opinion of something – for some unknown reason they thought that The Boy Who Lived had a answer for everything – but he shipped them of smoothly. He hadn't lied to Hermione. He had a appointment. And he was already late.

Once he was out side of the Ministerie, he Apparated with a soft plop.

Xxx

Ginny hasn't slept all night. She kept thinking about last night. Harry had just run off, as if the Devil himself was after him. She was worried about him. She didn't have his adress so she couldn't send him a letter, nor did she know where he lived so she couldn't Apparate to his place.

She took a sip of her coffee. This was her fifth one and she still felt like a truck has run her over. She needed something stronger. Her eyes swept over the menu and stopped at "Fire Whiskey'. Well that would wake her up for sure.

The sounds of running feet coming towards her got her attention, she smiled when she saw Luna making her way over towards her. It was busy at the Leaky Cauldron. Bussiness was booming now that there was no threat from Death Eaters. Or so everyone thinks.

After last night Ginny was even more convinced that the battle wasn't over. If it wasn't for Harry she would've probably been in St Mungo's right now, or worse… dead. He saved her. She owed him.

'Sorry that I am late, Neville kept me… home.' A bright blush appeared on her pale cheeks as Luna sat down.

'O.' Ginny really didn't want that image of Neville and Luna in bed in her head, but she couldn't help it. 'Shouldn't he be at work?'

'He took a few days of.' Luna shrugged. They ordered their food and drinks. 'So you left quickly at the party?'

Ginny had already expected this question and still felt guilty for not saying goodbye that night to Luna. Maybe if she had said properly goodbye then she never came across that group of Death Eaters. She still shivered at the thought of the fight. She had been out of it. She knew she could be better. From now on she would spend every free minute training her spells. Next time, Harry won't have to safe her like some kind of damsell in distress.

'I know, I am sorry, Luna. It's just… I had still a lot to do for work.' Ginny hated lying to her but telling the truth was worse. Running away from Harry? Ha, she already felt embarresed enough about it, she didn't want her friend to know. She took a bite of her salade.

'O really? Work, huh? So it has nothing to do with Harry Potter?' Luna hadn't touched her food – a big scoop of icecream -, instead her foccus was fully on Ginny. She quirked a eyebrow.

Ginny choked on her salade and took a large sip of her water. She coughed. Luna merely gave her a knowing smile. 'W-what? Of course not! Why should my departure have anything to do with Harry? I mean – He's Ron's friend. I know him for years. I –' She gasped for air, she knew she was rambling but she hadn't expected that question.

They never talked about Harry.

Luna pretented not to notice the red blush on Ginny's cheeks. 'O, I don't know. Maybe because he left soon after you disappeared? He looked really worried.'

'He did?' Ginny asked surprised.

'I saw you two talking.'

Ginny sighed, trying to recover her dignity. 'O that was nothing. Just a greeting. He travels a lot, so we don't see each other much. It was nothing.'

'Aha.'

'What?'

'I remember your crush on him back in school. I was just wondering if you were completely over him.'

Ginny stared at Luna in disbelieve. 'You heard about that?'

Luna shrugged, finally taking a bite from her ice before answering: 'Everyone knew. It wasn't exactly a secret.'

Ginny leaned back in her chair. 'Great. I never get that of off me, right? Luna, I was eleven. It was just a stupid crush. I am over him, a really, really long time ago. We're not even friends or something.'

'Well, maybe for you.'

'What do you mean?'

'He looked really taken with you when he saw you in that strapless green dress.' Luna teased. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'You did look beautiful.'

'Thank you, Luna.' Ginny smiled softly. Sure she noticed the looks men send her when she passed by on the street or at work but the only men who actually called her beautiful was Jason, her ex. And Harry, last night.

Did he really meant it? Or was he just polite? Ginny could pass his words of as a polite thing but she couldn't forget the way he looked at her. As if she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. It made her feel uncomfortable.

How many times had she wished that Harry would see her more as Ron's sister? A hundredth time! She wished, she hoped, she dreamed, she prayed. Her heart broke when he started dating Cho Chang for a few months. After that she tried to forget him by dating a few other guys, but nobody could even come close to Harry.

That was till she met Jason. They met at a meeting at the Ministery. He was a photographer and traveled around the world. She was immediatelly attracted to his blue eyes, blond hair and bright smile. Jason showed her that there were other cute man out there.

Sadly her relationship with Jason didn't last. Due to their busy lives they barely saw each other and decided to break it off. That was fine. Ginny hadn't been thinking about dating other men. She wasn't ready yet to start a new relationship.

She thought she was over Harry. The few times they saw each other, he acted polite towards her but kept mostly to Ron and Hermione. Ginny discovered that she didn't mind that at all. That's how she found out that she was truelly over Harry. Finally.

But now he was back, calling her beautiful, undressing her with his eyes and saving her life. Why? What was his plan? He never showed her any attention before. He never saw her as more than Ron's sister.

Luna's voice brought her roughly back to the Leaky Cauldron. 'So nothing is happening between you two?'

'Of course not!' Ginny said fiercly. She softened when she saw the shocked look on Luna's face at her outburst. 'I don't know what should be going on. Why would Harry suddenly change his mind about me? He has known me for years.'

'Well, sometimes a man needs more time. Look at Ron and Hermione, it took forever for Ron to find the courage to express his feelings for her.'

'Ron is a idiot. Harry isn't. Can we please change the subject, Luna? I have not invited you over to talk about my non existence love life.'

Luna sighed. 'Ok. But I still think he genuinely likes you, Gin. Maybe you should give it a chance?'

'I don't like him, anymore.' Ginny ignored the way her heart painfully squeezed at those words. 'I can't give him more than just friendship. He'll have to respect that.'

'Fine. But promise me that you won't lead him on? He's been through enough.'

 _And as if I haven't been through enough_ , Ginny thought bitterly. She put on a brave smile and squeezed her hand. 'Sure. I won't. As soon as I sense that he's expecting more from me then I will tell him that I only can give him my friendship.'

'Good.' Luna leaned back, convinced by Ginny's words. 'Okay, what do you want me to talk about?'

Ginny took in her surroundings – nobody was paying them any attention – before grabbing the papers out of her bag and throwing it on the table. Luna looked at it curiously. 'What is that?'

'I have done some research. Luna, you have heard about those attacks in the South, right?'

Luna paled but said nothing, she was frozen to her seat.

'This is every report from the attacks. Innocent Muggles that are attacked and killed. I have all their names. And the way they've been killed. According to the muggle police they're tortured to death. We both know only one spell that can do that to people right?'

'Cruciatus,' Luna whispered, barely audible. Her hands were shaking.

Ginny nodded. 'I haven't found any victims under the magic community that's why nobody is paying much attention. My boss refuses to publice their names and warn the wizzarding world. But I think that it is important to warn them about the sudden attacks. We need to give them a chance to prepare –'

'For what?' Luna interrupted. Her eyes filled with fear. 'Ginny, you are talking about the return of – '

'You Know Who.' Ginny nodded.

'Harry defeated him!'

'We never found a body.'

'Ginny, this is insane!'

'It isn't, Luna, look at their names!' Ginny opened a map and laid it down in front of Luna. She refuses to look. 'I've counted at least 500, and their numbers are increasing everyday.'

'Ginny, it is over!' Luna closed the map. 'Harry killed him! Let it go!'

'I can't. I can't eat, breathe or sleep, Luna. Everytime I close my eyes, I see their names.'

'The war is done! This is just…'

'Don't tell me this is coincidence.' Ginny said. 'Luna, why don't you believe me? You of all people know what You Know Who and his followers are capable of.'

'Believe me, I know.' Luna bit her bottomlip. She looked scared to death.

Ginny has never seen her so scared. 'So, will you help me? Will you publice a article about the attacks in the Quibbler?'

Luna shook her head, she folded her arms protectively over her stumach. 'I can't, Ginny. I don't want to be involved. It's over. We're safe.'

'Didn't you hear me, Luna? We aren't safe. Not yet.'

'Ginny! I can't. I am… I am pregnant.'

It was as if there was a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over her head. Ginny froze in her seat, her mouth opened. Then closed again, like a fish on dry land. Luna was pregnant! 'W-what?'

A tear rolled down Luna's cheek. 'I just found out a week ago. Neville doesn't now it yet. I want to wait till it's safe. I can't get involved again, Ginny. I have a future to protect.' Her hand rested on her stomach. 'I am sorry. But I can't help you. I won't.'

Ginny just sat there, still speechless. Luna stood up. 'I have to go back, before Neville gets worried. I'll talk to you later okay.'

Ginny barely registrated that Luna wrapped her arms around her and left the Leaky Cauldron.

Xxx

'So, if I understand correctly you want a check up?' Healer Anderson raised his dark thick eyebrows. He was a broad young man, dressed in a white healer outfit. He was the only one Harry truelly trusted in the wizzard hospital.

'A full body check up.'

'Why?'

Harry shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. 'I just want to make sure everything is still okay.'

'You mean if you aren't effected by dark magic?'

'Exactly. It's just a check up, Mr. Anderson, nothing more.'

'It doesn't sound like nothing. We have checked you over and over after You Know Who vanished. There was not a trace of anything left in you, Mr. Potter.'

'I know, I just want to be sure.'

Anderson narrowed his brown eyes but eventually sighed. 'Ok, as you wishes. You have to take a Sleep Potion though, a light dose of a half hour will be enough.' He smiled reassuringly. He knew how hard it was for Harry to trust someone enough to be helpless for at least a half hour.

'Will you be doing the check up?'

'Only me, you have my word, Mr. Potter.'

Harry sighed, running his hand to his warily black hair. 'Good. Let's do this.'

Anderson gave him a Sleep Potion and gestured to the bed in the corner of the room. There was nobody except for them.

'Half hour?' Harry asked to be sure.

Anderson nodded. 'You won't feel a thing, Mr. Potter. Before you know it you'll be back.' Harry laid down and drank the Potion in one sip.

Soon the world went black.

Xxx

Harry woke up with a start, his wand drawn. 'Easy, Mr. Potter,' said a calming voice in the corner. He turned his head.

Healer Anderson handed him a glass of water. 'Drink. You'll feel better.'

Harry took a sip, the fog in his mind disappeared. 'What's in there?'

'Water mixed with a tiny bit of something that will clear your head. Very expensive, very rare and may only be used by someone who know the right dose.'

'Have you discovered anything?' Harry asked, his heart was racing. Now was the moment of the truth. Was there still something of Voldemort in him? And how can he destroy it?

'Nothing.'

Harry stared at the man in disbelieve. 'Nothing?'

'You sound surprised?' Anderson sat down in the chair next to the bed. 'You are perfectly healthy, Mr. Potter. Not a trace of dark magic has been found. You're clear.'

'Really? Nothing?'

Anderson chuckled. 'I am sure, Mr. Potter. Of course we could do it again but then I suggest to wait a couple of hours, taking a sleeping potion so close after each other is never a good thing. But I can reasure you that the verdict will be the same. Even though I do advise you to take a litte bit more rest. When was the last time you slept?'

'I can't remember.' Harry stood up, feeling lighter than he had been in days. It was still hard to believe that he was clean. There was nothing in him. He wasn't evil.

Anderson smiled. 'Have you ever thought about settling down, marry and have a couple of kids?'

'Believe me, I have. I am working on it, though.'

'Really?' Anderson looked at him curiously. 'I am sure it won't be hard to find a woman. They're lined up.'

'Well, I don't want just any woman, Anderson.' Harry shifted uncomfortable on his feet. Why were people so interested in his love life?

'So you have a eye on someone?'

'Thank you, doctor, for everything.' Harry quickly shook his hand. 'I have to go. I have to arrange myself a date.'

'Good luck, Mr. Potter.' But Harry was already out of the room and didn't hear him.

Xxx

Ron walked down the street, his mind still with Hermione and her little project. He still couldn't believe that she went behind his back and made something so ridiculious. What was wrong with a good shield spell? They don't need enchanted piece of clothing that protects them.

Hmm, when he thought about it it wasn't a bad idea. Due to his work he was constantly in danger, maybe that's why Hermione made it. He knew how worried she was when he went to work, wondering if he'll come back.

But that doesn't explain why she suddenly wants to be in the middle of the battle. After the war Ron had swore to himself that he would never loose anyone again. And he made sure to keep that promise. Even if it meant that he should give up on his own life.

A movement from the corner of his eye got his attention and he spun around, his wand drawn. A young boy stood behind him, his eyes wide with fear. He was holding a blocnote and a feather. His parents seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Ron put his wand away. He was in no mood for a talk. 'What do you want?'

'I am s-sorry, Mr. Weasley,' stuttert the little boy, his cheeks turning pink. 'I – I was just wondering if…' He swallowed nervously. The blocnote in his hands shook.

Suddenly Ron got it. The boy wanted his autograph. That happened all the time since the war was over. Ron wasn't as popular as Harry – of course – but he was recognized as a hero that fought next to Harry in his battle against Voldemort. 'You want a autograph?' He already reached out but the boy quickly took a step back, out of reach.

'Actually, Mr. Weasley, I want a autograph from Harry. Do you know where he is?'

'No idea.' Ron deadpanned. His bad mood grew worse.

'O, well, have a nice day, sir.' The boy skipped off, obvious disappointed.

Ron sighed, shaking his head, he followed his way. This happened a lot lately. People began to forget his rol in the war. He was just Harry's sidekick again. Nobody important. Second choice. And he'll always will be.

Ron wondered how long he could keep this up. He was standing more than half his life in Harry's shadow. He understood why. Harry was a hero, he beated the darkest wizzard ever known and he was talented but he didn't do it alone. Harry would be the last to say that he did it alone but the press didn't care about that. They only saw him. The Boy Who Lived.

Sure Ron enjoyed catching the bad guys just as much as Harry, but he didn't have anything to proof anymore. He didn't feel the hate Harry had towards dark magic, he didn't have the fire to go on and on. He was tired. He wanted to live a calm life, together with Hermione. Getting married, starting a family of his own.

But he was afraid to step down, afraid that Harry would get angry or that Hermione will be disappointed, because they once were the golden trio and they swore to never abandon eachother. Ron graved for his own identity outside of the golden trio.

Harry didn't need him anymore, he knew spells that Ron never even heard of. Ron wanted to feel useful again.

Talking about being useful. Ron stopped in front of Weasley's Wizzard Wheezes – once a succesful joke shop, owned by his two brothers Fred and George. It has been closed for a year now but George still lived above the shop in a small appartement.

After Fred's dead George went into a down spiral. He closed himself of from everyone, refusing to see anyone. If Molly didn't force him to eat once in awhile he wouldn't be eaten at all. Ron pointed his wand to the lock on the door. 'Alohomora.'

The lock opened. Ron pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness of the shop. He turned on the light switch but nothing happened. George hasn't paid the electric bills. Ron made his way through the shop, trying not to break his leg or neck. It was hard to believe that this was once a succesfull joke shop.

He could still hear people walking, talking and laughing. But what he felt the most was the warm presence of Fred. He really was the heart of this place. Ron could still hear his laugh. It was a shame that George didn't pull through. Ron understood – like everyone – but he couldn't help but still see the potention of this place.

It could work. Especially now that the war was over. The world needed a Weasley's Wizzard Wheezes.

'What are you doing here?'

Ron jumped when he heard a hoarse voice behind him. He turned around. George sat on his knees on the floor, surrounded by empte bottles of alcohol. Dark circles covered his grieve stricken eyes, his red hair had grown and his cheeks were covered in a three months beard. He looked horrible and Ron had to cast a Lumos spell to really make sure that it was his brother. 'George, you scared me.'

'What are you doing here?' George repeated himself, taking a sip from a bottle and cursed loudly when he found out the bottle was already empty.

'Looking for you.' Ron kneeled down next to him. His heart broke seeing his brother so broken.

'Why?'

'Because I am worried about you.'

George snorted. 'Don't be. I am fine.'

'You don't look fine.'

'Shut up, Ron! Spare me your pity! Go away! Leave me alone.' George voice broke. 'It's been so long… since he was here.'

Ron didn't have to ask who he meant. 'I miss him too. We all do. The world will never been the same.'

'The light is gone.' George stared at the dark ceiling, a intense look in his eyes, as if he could stare right through the ceiling to the stars. Up to heaven.

Ron swallowed against the lumb in his throat. 'After darkness there will be light.'

'Not this time. I wished… I just wished that it was me. Fred deserved to live. He was the brain of us two. Always making up the jokes. I just followed.'

'Don't be ridiculous, George, you two were a unstoppable force of disaster.'

That earned Ron a half – empty smile from George, that was all Ron wanted. To see him smile again.

'I wished I could go back through time and stop him. Stop everything.' Tears ran down George cheeks, he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

'We all do, but we can't. Besides he would never let you do anything stupid, George. He would've stopped you.' Ron fought against his own tears, he had to stay strong. For George. He needed him. He couldn't break down now.

'He didn't even stay as a ghost.' George swallowed.

'That's a good thing because if he did, he would've kicked your ass.'

For the first time George stared at Ron with a hint of brightness in his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'Look around you, George, this place is a mess!' Ron stood up right and gestured to the shop. 'Everything Fred dreamed about, worked so hard on, is gone. You've abandoned it.'

'So? Don't you think I have tried, Ron?!' George yelled angry. 'It's not worth it. Not without him. I can't do it alone. I've tried. Believe me. I just… I need a companion.' He snift. 'Who would want this place anyway?'

Ron looked around, memory's of how it once was streaming inside his head. He could see it again, clear as day. Suddenly he realized what his new goal in life was. How he could start a new life, for himself and Hermione, out of Harry's shadow.

It all made perfect sense.

'I do.'

George looked at him as if he had grown two heads. 'W-what?'

'I'll be your companion. Together we'll make this place great again. No, we'll make it better. Fred wouldn't want this place to only be a home for rats and other vermin. What do you say, partner?' Ron stretched out his hand towards George, hoping that he wouldn't reject him.

'Only on one condition.'

'And that is?'

'We'll need a new name. One that will honor Fred.'

'Deal.'

George took Ron's hand, shaking his hand, sealing the deal. 'Here's to a new companionship.'

Xxx

Ginny studied the papers in front of her, trying to find a link but the attacks seemed random. Death Eaters aren't known for planning things, they just want to cause dead, pain and chaos. But it had started somewhere. In order to figure out what was going on, she wanted to go back to where it all began.

'Weasley!' Davey Jones walked towards her desk. He didn't look happy.

O no. Not today. She couldn't handle this right now. She had to much on her mind already. 'Mr. Jones?'

'I have a job for you.' Jones stopped in front of her desk. He looked quiet intimidated, hovering over her.

'For me? I am kind of busy, Mr. Jones.'

'Forget the other work. I want you to interview Harry Potter.'

'What? Why? I am a crime reporter. Lisa covers the entertainment news.'

'I know.' Jones sighed annoyed. 'But you're the only one who can do it.'

'Why?'

'Because he asked for you. He only wants to give you a interview, nobody else.'

Ginny stared at him in disbelieve. 'What?'

'Do you have any idea how rare it is that he wants to give a interview? So get moving.'

'What? Now? Where?'

'In my office.'

Ginny stayed seated – still in shock but after Jones gave her a threathened look, she jumped quickly on her feet and walked to his office. Harry sat on the top of the desk, he was holding a bouquet of red roses. He looked up when Ginny entered. 'Harry?'

'Ginny, it's good to see you. You look amazing.' Harry jumped from the desk in one smooth movement.

Ginny frowned. She wore a simple light blue sweater, bleu jeans and white sneakers, it wasn't exactly high fashion. She noticed immediatelly that Harry looked different too. He behaved different. He looked lighter than she ever seen him, supporting a bright smile on his face. He normally looked always so worried. It was nice to see him so relaxed for a change.

Her eyes landed on the roses in his hands. 'Are those for –'

'You, yes.' Harry handed her the bouquet. 'As a apologize for just leaving like that yesterday. I – I didn't know how to apologize so I bought you roses in the hope that you can forgive me for leaving just like that.'

Ginny smelled the roses. 'They're beautiful, thanks, Harry.'

Harry smiled. 'You're welcome. I do know that this doesn't make it up for what happened but –'

'What did happen yesterday?' Ginny interrupted. 'You looked…' She licked her dry lips. 'If I didn't know any better you acted like you've seen a ghost.'

'Something like that. Listen, it doesn't matter what happened. It's gone. I am fine now.' Harry reassured her, taking a step towards her.

Ginny backened away, holding the bouquet of roses in front of her chest. 'And now you want a interview?'

Harry shrugged. 'It was just a excuse to see you again.'

Ginny felt herself blush under the gaze of those intense green eyes, her heart tapped painfully against her ribs. _O no, not again._ 'I eh… Lisa is better in those interviews. You should make a appointment with her.'

'I don't want her to interview me. She doesn't know me.'

'And I do? Harry, I am the sister of your best friend but we hardly know each other.'

'I thought you want to talk about what you discovered?'

Ginny's eyes widened.

Harry gave her a half smile which made him even more attractive. 'I think it's better we'll talk about this over diner. Shall I pick you up at seven tomorrow night?'

'You still want to know what I discovered?'

'Sure. I promised you that I would take a look at it and I will. I'll always keep my promises.'

Ginny could barely surpress a squeel of happines. She had been afraid that Harry didn't want to help her anymore, after he stormed out like that. She thought that she was the reason he left. That he realized that he was in the appartement of his best friend's sister who used to have a crush on him. She thought he maybe had freaked out.

'Great. I'll see you at seven!'

'Great.' Harry smiled so bright that Ginny's heart exploded. He took another step towards her, their eyes firmly locked on each other. For a moment the world around them disappeared. Only the two of them were left. The air arround them grew so heavy that it was hard to breathe.

Harry stopped in front of her, his eyes drifted to her soft pink lips and he was overcome with the need to touch, taste her. 'Ginny, I need to tell you something.'

Ginny didn't dare to move, afraid that Harry would pull back again. She felt the warmth of his body so close to her. His lips were only a few centremitres away from hers. She had dreamed about kissing those lips more than a hundredth times. Now she was so close to make it happen. She just had to lean closer.

A knock on the door disturbed them. Jones stood in the doorway. 'Are you two done?'

'Yes, we've made a appointment, Mr. Jones.' Harry took a step back and smiled politely at the man even though he rather curse him for disturbing them. 'Thank you for your time. I have to go.' He shook the man's hand, and turned to Ginny. 'See you at seven tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley.' And then he was gone.

Jones looked at the roses in Ginny's hands. Ginny shifted uncomfortable on her feet, averting her eyes to the ground. She had no idea what to say. 'Nice flowers. So you made a appointment.'

'Yes, we're going to diner.' Ginny immediatelly regreted her words when she felt Jones' piercing dark eyes on her. 'Just a work diner, nothing more.'

'Aha.' Jones didn't look convinced at all but sat down behind his desk.

'Now, I'll go back to work then,' Ginny had almost reached the door when Jones called her name. She turned around. 'Yes?'

'Don't mess this up, Weasley. I want the scoop of the year and I don't care how you're going to get it. Dress up nicely, will you?'

'It's nothing like that, Mr. Jones. I – Harry is the best friend of my brother. We're practically family.'

'Uhuh, listen, kid, I have never seen anyone look at their family the way Mr. Potter looked at you. Now get back to work.' His tone was firm. Leaving no space for a discussion.

Ginny made her way to her desk, dazed at the diner invitation of Harry. First Luna and now her boss. They both thought that Harry liked her. And not in just a friendly way. _'They're both crazy.'_

Somebody crashed against her, knocking her to the ground. She felt hot liquid burn her skin. 'O sorry, Gin, I didn't see you there!' It was Barney Davids, the new intern, a tall young man with blond curls. His face was covered in acne and he was always jumpy and nervous. He tried to help her up but Ginny pushed his hands of off her.

'I can get up myself, Barney, no need to help me!' Ginny scrabbled to her feet. The roses were sprawled on the floor, destroyed by the impact. She swallowed. She hoped that this wasn't a sign for her date with Harry.

 _Wait, this isn't a date. Harry want to help me with my research. Romance had nothing to do with it._

'I am really sorry, Mrs. Weasley, let me dry you up!' Barney was already pointing his want on her.

'No!' Ginny said quickly, she all too well remembered the other day when Barney accidentely set a desk on fire. He tried to put the fire out but instead almost blew the intire room to pieces. "I'll just clean myself up.'

She brushed past Barney – who kept apologizing – and ran to the woman's restroom. Luckily it was empty. She didn't need the stares of other woman. She stared in the mirror. A young woman with fiercly brown eyes and red hair stared back at her.

When was the last time she went to the hairdresser? Or pamper herself? She looked like a savage.

And still Harry called her beautiful. _He must be really blind then,_ Ginny thought. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea of Jones to pamper herself tomorrow before she went on a date with Harry. She had no idea where he wanted to take her. Nor what she should wear. But she couldn't imagine it'll be a fancy restaurant.

Harry hated it when all attention went to him. He avoided crowded places. Still, it would be impossibly for Harry to go out to diner without him being recognized. Ginny didn't want to be the one who brought him down.

She wanted to look good next to him. Ginny waved her wand over her clothes who immediatelly dried and made her way to her desk, still deep in thought about what she should be wearing. She couldn't afford expensive clothes.

'Ginny!'

Ginny turned around and immediatelly wished she didn't. Lisa Crawford made her way over. Her long blond hair looked like they glowed in the midday sun. Lisa looked like a freaking supermodel, all man at work – or who ever laid eyes on her – fell in love with her. That's why she was so good in her job as a entertainment journalist. She had the gift of making everyone feel comfortable, and because of that she managed to get the latest news from every famous person.

Ginny always felt like she doesn't matter next to Lisa. 'Hi, Lisa.'

'I've heard that Harry Potter wants to give only you a interview.'

'Wow, news travels fast around here.'

'Have you already found out the name of his newest crush?' Lisa threw the latest magazine of Witches in front of Ginny. Photo's of Harry and the unkown redhaired woman stared right at her.

'Not yet, Lisa. We have a appointment for tomorrow.'

Lisa quirked a eyebrow, shaking her head. "I have no idea why he wants you to take a interview. Everyone knows that I am better in that.' She flipped her long blond hair back.

'Tell me about it,' Ginny mumbles so soft that Lisa didn't here it. 'As soon as I know it, I'll let you know, Lisa.'

Lisa narrowed her eyes, as if she didn't buy Ginny's friendly attitude with her. 'I do hope that you're not going to wear _that_ to your appointment.' Her eyes glided over her outfit, making Ginny feel even worse about her chosen outfit.

Ginny wanted to make a remark about Lisa's outfit, but she was lost at words because Lisa looked amazing in her red top and tight short black skirt. She didn't know what to say. Deep inside she wanted to curse Lisa for being so rude but she didn't want to lower herself to her level.

She gathered her stuff and stood up, straightening her back. 'Don't worry about it, Lisa. I'll know the perfect outfit to wear.'

She left the office without looking back. She could feel Lisa's eyes on her. Ginny just wanted this day to be over.

 **A/N. Let me know what you think of this new chapter!**


End file.
